Hidden in the Heart
by Bring on the Mayhem
Summary: Vegeta is being forced to marry someone he doesn't love what will happen when Vegeta finds his true love too late... some Broly/ Vegeta and Goku/Vegeta
1. The start

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

Sound effect*

.: point of view change:.

* Flashback*

Vegeta silently looked at himself in the mirror. Today was his big day...his wedding day. He knew he should have been happy, yet his heart seemed to be elsewhere. The man he was marrying was strong, handsome, and kind, but for somereason he couldn't bring himself to actually love the man. Well he had to do it no matter how he felt...as his father always said if it helps Vegeta-sei thenyou do it. With his marriage to the warrior prince named Broly it would unite the two saiyan kingdoms and they could rise up against Frieza. They had alreadytried making a offer to Frieza which included Vegeta having to stay with him and do as he said. The plan had worked until his father found out Frieza had triedto rape him, so they knew that they had no other choice and saiyan race would have to fight for freedom. Now Vegeta was being forced to marry someone he didn't like, let alone love. It hurt his head to think about it.

"Damn it all to hell" Vegeta muttered to himself as tears of frustration and sadness rolled down his cheeks. He put his head in his arms to hide his tears and silence his sobs. The door quietly opened and another saiyan entered the room. The prince was so caught up in crying that he didn't hear him enter. Slowly the taller saiyan walked over to the young prince's side and carefully he wrapped his arms around him. Vegeta moved suddenly but once the familiar scent of spring water and lemon hit his nostrils he stopped.

"Kakarott...what are you doing here?" the prince asked. Kakarott was one of his personal helpers and one of his closest friends. The had known each other since they were little. He had Dark chocolate eyes and jet black spiked hair. For a slave he was muscular and handsome.

"isn't it my duty to make my prince happy? I was walking by and heard you sobbing. What's wrong master?" the slave replied.

"...n-nothing Kakarott I'm fine...and I wasn't crying"

"but if you weren't crying why are there tears on your cheeks?" A smile broke out over Kakarott's face, but on Vegeta's a frown and a light pink blush.

"whatever" The smaller snorted embarrassed by being caught in a lie.

"please, my prince, tell me what's wrong" Gently Kakarott wiped the remaining tears away. The blush on the smaller saiyan's cheeks brightened. With a sigh he looked the slave in the eye.

"I don't want this" he whispered lowering his head. "I want to choose my own destiny...my own mate...I mean what will happen if Broly and I don't get the mating mark the first time... I'm scared I'm still a virgin...I don't want my first time to be with him I want it to be with someone I love. I haven't had my first kiss I mean god I'm only 17 I haven't even gotten to experience life" Vegeta began to cry again. Why was it he could let his guard down in front of Kakarott? The taller saiyan gently lifted the prince's chin.

"You have kissed someone My prince...don't you remember?"

The small saiyan closed his eyes as he tried to remember...

* Flashback *

Vegeta playfully ran around the corner as he went to find his friend. Smiling he ran to his secret meeting place, a little passage way he found which led to a hidden room. The small prince opened the door to find Kakarott sitting in a chair waiting for him. Quickly the slave got up and bowed.

"Hi Prince 'Geta" He smiled

"Hello Kakarott. Are you ready to go?"

"yes" Kakarott picked up a picnic basket and followed the prince outside and into the bushes. Deep into the bushes there was a opening which led to another secret of Vegeta's. It was a small room like hole in the bushes. The prince had moved some furniture in there a while back. It was always changing, this time it has a wooden table and chairs so they could eat. Quickly Kakarott pulled out Vegeta's chair for him. Smiling Vegeta sat and watched while the taller saiyan pulled out the food. He couldn't help but smile at the other saiyan. Vegeta had always had a small crush on the taller saiyan and he wanted to be with him when he was older, but he knew this was impossible because of the class difference. Still when he was with Kakarott everything felt so right. A blush captivated his cheeks before he did a risky thing.

"Kakarott...?" Vegeta asked

"yes my prince." The slave asked before turning to face the smaller saiyan.

"...D-do you love me..."

"...hn...of coarse my lord you're my prince"

"no...not like that...do you love me for me. I mean...if I wasn't your prince and I was in the same class as you...would you still love me...? "He lowered his head expecting the worst.

" would I still love you...? Yes...I would...may I touch my prince?" Vegeta nodded and the other saiyan enlaced their fingers. "You're handsome, kind, strong...I would love you no matter what."

"really..."

"yes"

The prince lifted his head and pressed his lips to Kakarott's. He shut his eyes tightly and grasped the other's hands afraid to let go. He expected he was going to be pushed away to his surprise the taller saiyan blushed and returned the kiss. He licked the smaller's bottom lip and slid his tongue in the other's mouth. For what seemed like hours they sat letting their tongues dance together but the time to breath came all to fast. Delicately they released each other and Vegeta rested his head on the broad shoulders of his slave and breathed in heavily. Kakarott's muscular arms wrapped around the small form and cuddled it close.

*end flashback*

Vegeta blushed as he realized what Kakarott was talking about.

"you...and I...kissed..." Kakarott nodded and looked down thinking the prince was mad. He couldn't blame him though...he kissed a third class slave.

" Kakarott..." the prince's soft voice broke his train of thought.

"yes my lord."

"do it again..."

"do what again?"

"Kiss me...like you did back then...please"

"a-are you sure...?"

"yes" Vegeta enlaced their fingers and looked the other in the eye. "I want this..."

"alright." Slowly Kakarott lowered his lips to the prince's. A fire roared through them as their lips met again. Feverishly they ravished each others lips feeling the need to be closer. The clacking of boots made them stop and look towards the now opening door.

(I hope you enjoy this story so far and it may take a while for me to update but i'll try to as soor as i can. Review please?)


	2. wedding blues

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot  
Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is  
Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape,  
sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
(My thoughts)  
.:point of view change:.  
*Flashback*

The door opened to reaveal a man dressed in a white saiyan suit and silver armor over it. There was jewley on his head and biceps. Upon his neck layed a silver choker necklace ,a sign of royalty. His hair was shoulder lenght and it was as black as a raven. His eyes were like coal and they had a hint of hazel. The man's face was stern as he saw Kakarott's fingers enlaced with the prince's.

"Third class scum! What are you doing!" The man yelled furiously refering to Kakarott's black choker, a third class band, "Who do you think you are. Did you think you were high enough in power that it was alright for you to touch Prince Vegeta! Well if so you are sadly mistaken. I'll have your head for this. Get away from the prince at once!" Kakarott backed slowly away from the smaller saiyan.

"Lord Broly..."Vegeta looked to the man standing at the door. "This is Kakarott my personal slave. You have no right to get mad at him. I asked him to massage my hands because I had a headache and that always helps me get rid of them. He had permission to touch me."

"I see. " The raven haired saiyan looked at the other prince. "I didn't know you had a personal slave...let alone a third class I mean usually they are used in wars and battles you rarely see them as slaves." Broly looked at Kakarott "I'm sorry but I just didn't want anyone else to touch my mate...by the way Prince Vegeta the ceremony is going to start soon. Are you ready?"  
"yes i'll be out in a minute. Tell our fathers' as well."  
"Yes of course" He smiled and left closing the door behind him. Vegeta sighed quietly as his soon to be mate left the room.  
"Vegeta are you alright?" Kakarott asked quietly  
"not really...but its my duty as prince to unite our race...at all costs...even my happiness." The smaller saiyan looked at the slave "will you stay with me? I mean will you go with me to Broy's castle"  
"I have one question before I answer."  
"What is it" The prince asked puzzled.  
"do you love me?" The question was blunt and to the point. In Kakarott's mind it was the fate of his world on hand. The prince on the other hand was trying to get the question to register in his mind. Finally after what seemed like hours  
he spoke.  
"yes Kakarott I love you...I love only you and I wish it was you I was mating and not Broly." Vegeta looked in the slaves eyes and the sincerity and love in those words could be felt in the air. This was a sight to see...of all times the prince had blushed this time, in Kakarott's eyes, he was the most handsome he had ever seen. Slowly he leaned in and kissed the others lips chastely.  
"If that's the case...Yes if that is what my prince wishes...but I warn i'll be gone for three days. If at all possible hold off on getting completely mated to Broly till then." The slave smiled.  
"Why?"  
"i'll explain later. Now go and try to have fun at you wedding my prince."Kakarott lifted the prince's hand to his lips and gave it a light farewell kiss  
and sadly whispered. "congratulations" and with that he was gone. A soft sigh escaped Vegeta's lips and he finshed getting ready for his ceremony. After making sure he was presentable the prince left the rooand slowly made his way  
over to his father.  
"you look handsome my son." The king spoke."yet you seem unhappy." Vegeta didn't say anything and the older saiyan understood. Swiftly he pulled his son into a hug and whispered in his ear" I know you don't want to do this, heck I don't even want you to do this, but we need to stop Frieza and in order to do that we need to unite the kingdoms. My dear Vegeta once the war is over you and Broly can go your separate ways and you can mate whomever you want. Until then try and make the best of things...and maybe, I doubt it, but maybe you'll fall in love  
with Broly."  
Vegeta could only sigh in agreement. He knew he would never be able to love Broly due to his heart being taken by Kakarott. Yet still like his father said if it got rid of that monster it was worth his pain. Quickly he hugged his father and left to the ceremony. As Vegeta walked through the double doors he saw the faces of what seemed like everyone in both kingdoms. A soft 'ooo' went through the crowd as the saw him. The small saiyan walked down the black carpet that was littered with red and white rose petals. Those colors made him think of how dark this whole thing was...but the white petals seemed to resemble hope. It was like it was telling him everything would be alright in the end. Vegeta finally reached the alter and the ceremony started. Those creatures who now inhabited Vegeta-sei, humans as they like to be called, were the ones who brang the whole ceremony idea into veiw. Before them it was just a simple thing. It use to be animalistic and free but now it was gentle and binding. The 'priest' kept talking and when they finally came to the I do's and you may kiss the bride Vegeta was more than happy it was over. After the ceremony he mingled with the crowd. Broly insisted that they hold hands and he finally subdued him into doing so. Getting tired of standing there after the meal and dancing he walked to his 'groom' and asked if they could leave. Luck for him Broly was tired and wanted to go home as bad as he did. Smiling they bid their guests goodbye and left for home. Not a word was said as the couple was driven home...it was either from anticipation or in fear. To Vegeta it was awkward sitting in thear no saying or doing anything. 'damn how far is this castle..' The small prince thought to himself. As they pulled around yet another corner. Finally after what seemed like hours of driving they arrived. Broly got out first and politely helped Vegeta out. Slowly they walked inside and looked around.  
"What do you think" Broly asked  
"Its...amazing" Vegeta replied stunned at the size.  
"Mmhmm...wait till you see our bedroom."  
"our?"  
"yes we are mated and we will share a room but of coarse we each have a separate room for incase we don't want to sleep together."  
" Broly...do you think we could wait to get completely mated I'm still kinda scared."  
"Hn..I guess we can wait for a while" The taller prince smiled  
"alright" Vegeta yawned "I'm going to go to bed"  
"alright my mate" Broly kissed his lips then. They walked to their separate rooms. Quickly the smaller prince shut the door and sank to the floor of his new quarters.  
"Kakarott please hurry and get here..."he whispered into the darkness.

(I hope you enjoy this story so far and it may take a while for me to update but i'll try to as soor as i can. Review please?)


	3. A night to remember

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

.:point of view change:.

*Flashback*

Three days had passed since Kakarott had left Vegeta and still he had not returned. The small prince had been trying to comply with the slave's wishes but Broly had been trying nonstop to get him to complete the mating process which he refused. Finally he decided that if Kakarott didn't show on the fourth day, tomorrow, he would give into Broly's please.

Slowly Vegeta settled into his bed and covered himself completely. His eyes began to drift closed bringing him to sleep when a light tapping noise made his eyes snap open and quickly dart around. Slowly he sat up to investigate the noise. After a minute or so the tapping returned and Vegeta found the source, his door to his veranda. Ever so carefully he peaked out of the curtains to see who or what was making the sound...then he saw it. A tall figure bathed in moonlight stepped out of the shadows.

"Kakarott...?" the prince mouthed and the figure nodded and moved closer to reveal his face. Vegeta's breath caught at the sight. The other saiyan looked like a god standing there, his skin glowing golden in the pale light, his cloak swayed behind him in the soft breeze. Slowly the prince opened the French doors and stepped out into the cool midnight air.

"my prince..." Kakarott spoke softly and moved closer to the smaller. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Gently he lifted the prince's dainty hand to his lips as he bowed.

"baka..." Vegeta said breathlessly as he brought his arms around the taller saiyan's form and was immediately enveloped in his warmth."...where were you..?" the prince muttered into the chiseled chest as a light blush began covering his cheeks.

"I had to finish getting everything ready." the other saiyan replied as he pulled the other closer enjoying the contact.

"ready? Ready for what?"

"depending on your answer you'll find out."

"my answer to what?"

"do you love me..." he gulped "...enough to risk everything" the slaves brown eyes bore deep into the prince's ebony ones.

"yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"you said you wanted to loose your innocence to someone you love... I know I'm just a slave and I also know I could never have the honor to take that from you, not only because of class difference and Broly but the fact that we might get the mating mark , still I hope I can at least have the honor of giving you one night of pleasure and pure love before you loose your innocence. Would you like that?"

The prince paused to think. Then with a smile he looked up and said "that sounds excellent"

"really my lord?" Kakarott replied somewhat shocked. "even knowing the risk we might be caught?"

"yes...you're the only one I want to have me but...because of 'Him' "he spat the word, that referred to the white ice-jin" I can't even do that...the risk means nothing to me...and this one night will be to bide the time and as I see it...this night of pleasure is a promise between you and I Kakarott...a promise that we will become mates ,that is if you want to be "

"Prince Vegeta you and I both know that could never be...it is a nice thought though." the slave gently massaged the smaller's hands affectionately.

" it can be a reality my father told me that after the war is won I can leave Broly and mate whomever I want and I choose you."

"he would never approve-"

"it doesn't matter I love you and I want to be with you and if he can't see that I'll leave." The prince gripped the slaves hand tightly and looked sternly into his eyes. "I would give up everything to be with you...I love you..."

Kakarott looked deep into Vegeta's ebony eyes searching for any signs of lies, none were found. He actually wanted him even if it meant he lost his whole world. He was touched.

A soft smile formed on the slaves lips that sent a chill through the prince's spine. How could one man make him feel so complete? With a genuine smile Vegeta rose to his toes in order to kiss the saiyan who made his heart beat fast. The taller blushed and he slowly dipped his head down to meet the smaller's kiss. Vegeta eased into the kiss when the taller saiyan wrapped his arms around the smaller's body bringing him all the more closer and lifting him off the ground. This time Kakarott didn't hesitate to glide his tongue against the prince's lower lip to ask for entrance. A small moan came from the other saiyan and he allowed the taller to deepen the kiss. Their tongues glided against one another as they ravished each others mouths. The prince moved his arms around his lover's neck and en laced his fingers in his hair. This deepened the kiss and made both saiyans moan. Their kiss finally slowed and the both gently pulled away. Kakarott rested his

forehead against the smaller saiyan's.

"I love you too..."the taller of the two whispered and another soft smile formed on Vegeta's face. The taller smiled back and the prince's heart skipped yet another beat. Embarrassed he buried his face in the other saiyan's chest to hide his ever growing blush.

"my prince...are you ready to go?"

"go where?"

"the place I was getting ready for our special night"

"yeah lets go" Vegeta started to walk.

"wait I wanted to get there in a unique way"

"how?"

A smile formed on the taller saiyan's face and he whistled. After a while a little gold cloud popped out of the sky and landed next to him.

"my prince this is Nimbus or Kinto'un a special gift from my old martial arts master." Kakarott hopped onto the cloud and made room for the prince. Silently he motioned for him to get on and the prince hesitantly tried. As his first leg was place upon the fluffy cloud it slipped through making him almost fall face first onto the floor. If the taller saiyan had not been there to catch him he would have hurt himself for sure.

"what the hell just happened?" the prince asked in a mad yet shaky voice. His tail violently thrashed behind him.

"I'm sorry Nimbus only lets the pure of heart on..."

"my heart is the purest" the prince's tail stopped moving and fluffed in anger.

"but your going behind the back of your 'mate' remember."

"true...if I can't get on how do you suppose we get there" A smile from ear to ear formed on Kakarott's face. His arms wrapped around Vegeta's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"You can sit on my lap." he said while nuzzling the smaller's neck.

"are you sure it's safe?" The prince blushed at the position he was in.

"yeah I'll hold you tight." he gave him a soft squeeze.

"alright"

"Ok hold on my prince" The cloud slowly rose off the ground. Vegeta wrapped his arms tightly around Kakarott's neck and he buried his face in the slaves neck. The taller smiled and held on to the prince as the cloud took off into the night. As the ride steadied the smaller looked around to see the sights.

"its so beautiful..." he whispered

"yeah...its calming...whenever I had a bad day I would always hop on Kinto'un and fly around till I fell asleep. Of coarse I made it home alright because right after I would fall asleep and it would bring me home." Smiling he patted the little cloud. The small prince looked at Kakarott then silently laid his head against his chest.

"I wish I had that kind of escape..." he whispered into the night's air.

"well if you ever need one you can always have me call Nimbus and ill take you for a ride..." he smiled at the prince then he rested his head on the other saiyan's head. To his relief the other saiyan cuddled closer. "were almost there..." he whispered into his ear. Vegeta looked up to see the Nimbus descend into a forest-like area. The cloud zipped through the trees till it came to a semi-large tree. At first glance it wasn't that special but upon closer look a house like structure was built into it. Slowly the cloud pulled to a stop in the branches.

"here we are my prince...this is my home away from home."

Kakarott smiled playfully then he picked up the smaller and carried him inside. The house had only one room and it was decorated with simplicity and comfort in mind. Candles were everywhere for lighting ,none of them were lit of corse, and the whole house seemed to be shaded with blues and oranges. The taller saiyan placed Vegeta down on a soft fur like bed in the middle of the room, then walked over put his cloak down and lit to two particularly large candles. Light flooded the room and the slave crawled over to his prince who was now nestled under the sheets.

"what do you think?" he asked as he laid under the covers with the other.

"its relaxing." the smaller purred.

"that's good I'm glad you like it my lord." Kakarott smiled and played with the prince's tail which laid at his side. This made the smaller purr and cuddle closer as shivers pleasure wracked his spine. The slave couldn't explain why but his body felt as if it were on fire every time they were close. Slowly he leaned his head down to Vegeta's and he pressed their lips together. The smaller saiyan sighed in pure bliss and he wrapped his arms around the other saiyan. The taller of the two rolled on top and continued the kiss. Their tongues danced together and their bodies pressed close.

"Prince Vegeta..." Kakarott murmured breaking the kiss to move to his neck. He gently nipped his chin making sure not to leave a mark. After a second he continued "are you sure you still want to do this?"

"yes...please Kakarott I need you" The prince moaned in a needy tone making the other saiyan want to tear his clothes off and take him right there. Yet he knew he couldn't so he restrained himself.

" V-Vegeta please don't moan like that it makes me want you more than ever and I'm afraid I might do something we'll both regret." the slave trembled above Vegeta as he became rock hard

" but I want you...I want to feel your skin against mine...to feel your breath on my skin. I want to feel your tender touches I've come to adore" The prince leaned on his elbow and kissed Kakarott on his lips before removing the slaves shirt. He couldn't help but stare in awe at his muscular body. Once he finally got his mind on track he spoke again "...I'm not afraid of what's to come, right now I only see you." he whispered against his lips.

"My lord...I wish I could take your innocence and become your mate tonight..." Kakarott dipped his head to kiss the prince another time sighing as their lips pressed together. Gently he glided his hands up the smaller's shirt the proceeded to take it off. With each inch of skin exposed Kakarott place a tender kiss working his way from the smaller's belly back to his lips where he lingered a while longer.

"do it go ahead...I don't care anymore I love you so much... that in the end would be worth any punishment we would receive." Vegeta pulled away and spread his legs for the taller to get comfortable. The slave blushed as he looked down upon the prince. His body was well built and his face was handsome. He was perfect in the other saiyan's eyes. A light blush covered the prince's cheeks as he noticed the staring eye

of his slave. "what is it?"

"n-nothing it's just your so amazing." Kakarott smiled and he hugged the other saiyan close to his body. Both shivered at the skin-on-skin contact. He deeply inhaled

the other 's spicy scent and purred at how it smelled.

"t-thank you." Vegeta smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the taller.

"are you ready" the taller asked as he placed his hand on the prince's waist line. His thumb massaged his hip bone softly.

"yeah." he nodded. With a gulp the slave removed the smaller's pants and stopped before he removed his underwear.

"are you sure you want this?" Kakarott asked innocently stopping yet again.

"yes, now stop teasing me it's driving me insane!" he huffed

"alright!" the taller saiyan giggled at Vegeta's eagerness. With a tender touch he removed the prince's last shred of clothing and he gazed upon his naked body. The smaller flushed red and he closed his legs embarrassed slightly. Smiling Kakarott nudged his small legs apart and moved back so that the smaller's legs were in front of him and he held the other saiyan's feet. Gently he massaged and kissed his way up each of his legs making sure Vegeta's body was no longer tense. As he got to his inner thigh the prince squirmed slightly as the soft touch tickled him. The slave laid on his stomach and blushed as he got to the smaller's manhood. Slowly he savored the taste of the prince as he licked the length of the shaft from the base to the tip making the other saiyan emit a loud moan. Smiling at the result he continued what he was doing for a while before taking the hardened member into his mouth. Vegeta shivered underneath the taller and he moved his hands

into the slaved hair. A purr came from Kakarott at the tender touch and the smaller couldn't help but to moan more as the vibration surrounded his cock. The slave smiled at his prince's pleasure the began to suck the others manhood. After a couple of good sucks the taller removed his mouth and used his fingers to get a small amount of the prince's natural white lubricant. With it he coated his fingers.

"w-what are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to prepare you...er...I mean...you'll see." He answered slightly embarrassed. Slowly he moved his fingers to the smaller's entrance and rubbed some of the liquid on it. The prince's quickly understood what he meant by prepare him.

" I know Broly probably won't prepare you and he'll just take you...it'll hurt and I don't want that so I'm going to stretch you a little tonight so you won't hurt as much tomorrow." Kakarott looked at his prince who looked back at him understanding how much he cared.

"alright...just be gentle..." He blushed looking away quickly.

"of coarse...I will never hurt you." Gently he slid a single digit in to his prince who whimpered at the awkward sensation.

"it feels weird..." he panted.

Kakarott slowly moved his finger inside the smaller. After a while Vegeta began to purr at the feeling. It still felt odd but it was getting better. The taller pressed another digit inside which made the smaller yelp in pain.

"s-sorry do you want me to take it out?" He Instantly stopped.

"n-no I can t-take it..." He shut his eyes tightly and tried to not think of the pain. Still a tear slid out of his shut eyes.

" try and relax...does this help?" Kakarott asked then took the prince's member back into his mouth as he moved his fingers in a scissor-like fashion to stretch him without the pain.

"y-yeah..." The smaller said relaxing slightly. Suddenly the taller's fingers hit a spot that made him see stars. "Kakarott do that again!" The slave complied and moved in the same fashion and Vegeta moaned loudly. Smiling Kakarott realized what he had done and aimed for that spot every time he moved his fingers all the wile still sucking the smaller's member. The sensation was a lot for the prince to handle and he couldn't hold back the moans and murmurs of pleasure that escaped his lips. He knew at this rate he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Kakarott gave the member one last suck while thrusting in at the same time before a white paste filled his mouth.

"s-sorry...Kakar-rott...I didn't mean to...in y-your mouth..." the prince murmured in pleasure still riding out the waves of his orgasm. To his surprise the slave swallowed the whole thing.

"don't be sorry...it tasted divine." He smiled as the prince blushed . Gently he licked him clean then laid his head upon his chest. "was I any good my prince?"

"you were fantastic..."he purred and stroked his fingers through the slaves black spiky hair. "why are you still wearing your pants? Aren't you going to get any pleasure tonight?"

"I get pleasure out of seeing you happy..." Kakarott smiled and his tail waved happily from side to side.

"not like that I mean physical pleasure..." Vegeta nudged the slaves cheek.

"I don't deserve to be touched like 'that' by my handsome prince...but I'm glad I do get to touch you..."

"oh...Kakarott you deserve it...you are my prince if that counts for anything..."

"that means a lot...but its alright I'm fine." he answered nonchalantly.

"damn it take of your friggen pants before I have to take them off for you." He snapped

"no!...wait what?" The taller paused.

"you heard me" Vegeta rolled on top of the other saiyan and proceeded to untie his sash. " Take off your damn pants!" Kakarott started to laugh making the prince all the more annoyed. "what the hell are you laughing at"

"forgive me my lord its just that your so cute when your angry." Gently he kissed the smaller's cheek making him blush deeply.

"baka..." he mumbled and laid on top of the slave. "how long are we going to stay here..."

"just a while longer..."

"alright..."

"ne...Prince Vegeta..."

"yeah?" he asked while cuddling closer and covering them both with the blanket.

"I love you with all of my heart." Kakarott kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too..." a smile formed on the smaller's face at the gentle gesture then he kissed the other back before laying his head down again.

Both saiyans laid peacefully in each others arms and Vegeta eased into a deep sleep. His soft breaths fell upon the taller's chest sending a warmth throughout his body. With a heavy heart he lifted the prince ever so carefully and dressed him and after which he got himself ready. Kakarott wrapped the smaller in a blanket and carried him out side where Kinto'un had been waiting for them. He hopped on the little cloud and instructed it to fly back to the castle. Slowly they flew into the night.

Once they reached the palace he got off the cloud, thanked it, then quietly took Vegeta inside. Gently he placed the small body in its bed and covered it. He looked down sadly upon his prince then lowered his lips to the other saiyan's giving him one last kiss and whispering something into the night before laying on the floor on the side of the smaller's bed and falling asleep.

(Hey there guys I'm sorry I haven't updated my computer died...literally blue screen of DEATH... it sucked but here is the newest chapter I'm working on the new one. so sorry about not updating hope the smut makes up for it. Enjoy and leave a review 3)


End file.
